1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to providing a gallery of digital content. More specifically, one or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for searching a gallery of digital content and providing digital content in accordance with the search.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content. For example, many computing devices allow users to interact with digital content by capturing, sharing, and experiencing digital content (e.g., digital photos or videos). Overtime, a typical user can collect a large amount of digital content. As the amount of digital content increases, it becomes more difficult for a user to experience digital content in an efficient and enjoyable manner. In particular, conventional systems for presenting digital content have several disadvantages.
For example, many conventional systems do not allow a user to efficiently search and/or navigate a large number of digital content items. In particular, many conventional systems provide a user interface to allow a user to browse digital content items by providing a display of digital content items (e.g., digital photos) through which a user may navigate. For instance, many conventional systems provide a user interface that may require a user to manually scroll through the entire display to locate a particular digital content item (e.g., a particular digital photo). As such, when a user collects hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of digital content items, the process of scrolling through the large number of digital content items to locate particular content can be time consuming, inefficient, and frustrating for a user.
Additionally, searching digital content items on a local device can utilize a significant portion of the memory and/or storage on the local device. For example, typically local devices have limited memory and/or storage for maintaining and providing access to hundreds or thousands of digital content items. Moreover, performing a search of thousands of digital content items often requires significant memory in order to process a search and identify relevant digital content items corresponding to the search. As such, conventional systems often experience significant storage space and memory constraints with respect to storing and searching digital content on a local device.
To reduce the amount of memory and/or storage used on a local device related to digital content, many conventional systems use remote storage (e.g., off-device storage) to store digital content items. For instance, a local device can upload a collection of digital content items to a remote server to free up storage on the local device. Nevertheless, when navigating, searching, or otherwise interacting with the digital content items on the remote server, conventional systems require a connection to the remote server on which the digital content items are maintained. As such, when a local device does not have a connection to the remote server (e.g., the Internet), or when a remote server is temporarily down or unavailable, the user may be unable to search, navigate, or access the digital content items.
In addition, when a users searches for a digital content item on a remote server, conventional systems perform the search within the remote server, and return search results from the remote server to the local device over a network connection. Thus, while the use of a remote server to maintain digital content items typically frees up memory and/or storage on the local device, the process of sending a query from a local device to a remote server, performing a digital content item search on the remote server, and returning query results from the remote server to the local device can be a time consuming, error prone, and thus frustrating to a user.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in managing and searching digital content.